


The Odd Couple

by ClericalCandlelight



Series: Cleric's Oneshot Collection! [12]
Category: Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Consensual, Crack Relationships, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flash Fic, I Ship It, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Saw Venom Today And Didn't Know How Else To Celebrate, Sub Venom, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClericalCandlelight/pseuds/ClericalCandlelight
Summary: Venom/Jill smutty quickfic."He’d never admit he loves a lot of the things she does to him.But who would ever try to dominate Venom?"





	The Odd Couple

Jill would never understand how something so huge – something built entirely to break bones, tear flesh, and swallow prey whole – could be so delicate.

Still, the incredibly hot tongue lapping against her inner walls was absolutely welcome, a low shudder running up her spine as her hands shakily rested atop the slick, dark blue head currently wedged between her legs, pushing it even more firmly against her burning folds.

“God!” The officer arched against the air, eyes shutting tight as she felt the tendril-like tongue gliding against her walls; her cries, however, seemed more from frustration than bliss.

By now, her lover had already discovered every button they could possibly press – instead of exploiting them, however, they seemed to be making an explicit point not to touch _a single one of them_. It was like anti-pleasure; the ultimate tease, and she was falling for it completely, writhing and gritting her teeth with a heated whine.

“You’re such a tease, Eddie..”

The tongue stopped entirely, remaining still for a moment before slowly slipping backward through her core, granting her a brief moment of pleasure as it allowed itself to rub against her clit on its way out. Once free, the slender muscle quickly retreated, vanishing behind a gruesome maw of dagger-like teeth, shimmering in the dim light of her bedroom. Slowly, the creature the tongue called owner lifted its head, looking into her eyes with its own, voids of milky white that seemed to stare right through her without blinking.

“Eddie?” It finally asked, its voice bestial and its tone mocking at best.

Now, most people would faint at the sight of something so vicious resting its head so close to their nethers; Jill, however, instead looked rather peeved, furrowing her brow as she gazed back into its eyes. With an agile motion, her leg hooked around the thick neck of the beast who’d been licking her pussy with such precision, forcing it back against her mound with a surprising strength of her own.

“You wanna play that way?” She rolled her eyes. “ _Fine._ But did I say you could stop, _Venom?_ ”

There was no reply this time; well, not from Venom. Instead, a low mewl escaped Jill’s lips, the brunette reaching down to again rest a hand on his head as his thick tongue re-entered her folds, licking obediently at her command. Sighing in relief, the hand on his head gave him a few gentle pats. “There you go,” Jill giggled, matching his mocking tone, “that’s a good boy..”

Seemingly pleased with the praise, the lumbering creature’s hands lifted from their resting place on the mattress, reaching to run along Jill’s legs with a touch far gentler than one might anticipate from its rippling muscles. His tongue, undulating and wonderfully prehensile, got to work doing exactly as Jill’s actions commanded, swirling against her walls, leaving his neon green drool everywhere in its wake – unpleasant color aside, it was completely harmless.

How anyone chose Spider-Man’s radioactive cum over a little green spit and a tongue _this_ good was a mystery to her.

Venom was more than happy to use it, too, shuddering faintly himself against the mattress, hips pressing weakly against the sheets, hoping to gain some sort of friction without moving from the position she had him in; he loved it when she locked him, even if he’d never admit it.

He’d never admit he loves a lot of the things she does to him.

But who would ever try to dominate Venom?

Sharp fingers carefully squeezed her thighs as his tongue pumped back and forth inside of her, the base grinding subtly against the underside of her clit as the rest took a good, long, moment to savor the taste of this incredible woman; the most succulent of flesh, and he was allowed to eat it whenever he pleased.

Well, _eat_ is a relative term.

To his surprise, Jill pushed him away after a minute or so, her cheeks flushed and her chest rising and falling rapidly with her excitement. Looking up at her with his large, alien eyes, a confused frown spread across his maw. “Did we do something wrong?” He was quick to ask, his voice too guttural for such sheepish words.

Jill shook her head quickly, a grin spreading across her own lips in sharp contrast. “You did something incredibly right, actually.” She mused, again gently patting him, this time between on his forehead, a proper giggle leaving her lips when he responsively pressed his head to her palm, welcoming the gesture. “After all that, though...I think I might need a bit more than your _tongue_.”

Her grin was beaten out easily by the smile which spread from one side of Venom’s head to the other.

Lifting her leg away, Venom was quick to crawl forward, shivering in anticipation as he was allowed to lift his hips up, Jill glancing down to take a look at the appendage hanging down between his legs, throbbing slowly with need; simply said, the symbiote’s enhancements were... _universal_. When he finally stopped, he’d found himself looming over Jill, hands on opposing sides of her head, his thick cock laying against her mound, twitching still as it brushed against her aching lips, sticky strands of her own arousal connecting their heated flesh.

And then, rather than going for it as one might expect, Venom sat there, peering down at Jill with bated breath. A smirk spread across her lips, and strong legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close enough against her to let her whisper where his ear might be.

“ _Fuck me, Venom.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the next one as much as I am!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting an idea for a future short story, feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on [my tumblr](https://fishwithawordprocessor.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
